Saorsa Fay
by Saorsa
Summary: Who is this new girl that is stirring up trouble? Read, find out, and review! AU
1. Chapter 1

So this was where it was to begin? Handcuffed at the F.B.I. this was exactly how I planned on spending my vacation. I glance around the room but notice nothing of interest. Even the two way mirror loses my attention after a few minutes. I was starting to wonder if anyone remembered I was here when he walked in. He was tall and well muscled. His hazel eyes and brown hair made his broad forehead seem like it was used for heavy thinking, I think the term is brooding. The woman who walked in behind him had a visitor badge. That seemed strange, why would an agent need a visitor's badge? I was pulled from my thoughts by whiskey tones.

"My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is my partner Doctor Temperance Brennan. We would like to ask you some questions. Is that ok?" the agent asked kindly. They had taken seats across from me.

"Isn't there supposed to be a lawyer present? I am only sixteen years old. Dr. Brennan are you F.B.I to?" I asked them, unconsciously moving my hands. Reminding us all that I was still cuffed.

"Here let me get those. She doesn't work at the F.B.I. but she is contracted out by us. So in a sense she does and doesn't work here." Agent Booth replied taking out his keys and releasing me from the cuffs.

I rubbed my wrists. The cuffs hadn't actually hurt me. I just needed to fidget.

"I understand. So why am I here?" I asked avoiding all eye contact. I knew why. I just didn't want to have to face up to why.

"Well for starters you're covered in brain matter and blood. You are obviously involved in a homicide. So come clean on why you killed whoever it is you killed and we will make sure you're tried as a child." Dr. Brennan said calmly.

They actually thought that _I _had killed someone. I may not know what they did to prove how someone died but I was fairly sure it was plain I had watched the person get shot, not actually do the shooting. The fact that I had brain matter on me proved that. What were they playing at?

"Are you that bad at your job? I am covered in _brain _matter, meaning I didn't shoot anyone." I hissed at the agent.

He seemed surprised at first that I would have the intelligence to know that I wasn't really going down for murder.

"So who did you watch die?" Agent Booth asked.

"My mother." I replied coldly.

The agent and the doctor exchanged a look. I didn't understand what the look meant. But this thought was nagging at the back of my brain. Seeley Booth where had I heard that name before? Then I knew. It couldn't be could it?

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper that was neatly folded. Slowly unfolding it I read what it had to say before passing it to the agent. He looked horrified before explaining to his partner.

"She is my daughter, Saorsa Fay Booth."


	2. Chapter 2

Funny the twists of fate that happen in life. I watched my mother die and was arrested, taken straight to the hands of a father I never knew was alive. I watched the agent with amusement as he swallowed and stuttered like somehow he felt he had betrayed his partner.

"Will you object to a D.N.A. test?" the agent asked.

"I can't pay for it." I replied. "But I don't mind. I would actually like proof before I start calling you dad."

He laughed. It was a rather pleasant sound, and if he was my father, it would be nice to here. My mother had rarely laughed. She was more involved in drugs and pleasing all the men in her life. That's what got her killed. Getting mixed in with the wrong crowd.

"Alright then why don't you come with me? I'm going to take you to a place where you can shower and get that test done all at once." Agent Booth said standing up.

"Hopefully not at the same time, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to shower then do whatever is needed for the test." I said standing and looking down at myself in disdain.

"I was going to suggest that you do it that way. Bones you've been quiet." Agent Booth said to his partner.

She looked like she was amused by something.

"I was just letting you and your daughter get to know each other." She said simply.

"We already decided a D.N.A. test first. Wait a minute, what do you see?" he asked her.

"Her bone structure of her face is a mixture of yours and Jared's. She has the same phalanges as you do. If she were a body I would be identifying I would be confident claiming that she is indeed your daughter at the very least. At the most she would be your niece. Either way you are related." The doctor said calmly.

"Guess we don't need that test after all." Agent Booth muttered to himself.

I was a little confused. How would he take the word of this woman over everything else?

"Why do you take her word over some test? And also what am I supposed to call you?" I asked Agent Booth.

"Booth is fine for now. It's her job. She identifies bones for a living. This is the great forensic anthropologist, New York's best seller. You do read don't you?" Booth said as he herded me and the doctor out of the interrogation room.

I nodded, trying to not pay attention to all the people staring at me.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you not freaking out about all the blood and brains?" Booth asked leading us to the elevators.

"It wasn't the first time someone close to me had their brains scattered all over me. I just hope I don't have to watch you end up like them, you seem like a nice guy." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Booth looked shocked at my slight confession.

"How on earth have you survived?" he asked gently.

"The only way a girl like me survives." I replied a cold fury rushing through me at all the things that I had to do to survive. My eyes met his squarely and I wasn't at all surprised when he shrank away from me in realization.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Bones no matter how hard i wish! please read and review!  
**

Booth's point of view.

I couldn't believe I had a daughter I had never met. I thought Rebecca was bad with Parker but at least Parker knew who his dad was, this girl doesn't have a clue. I can't help wondering who all she's watched get shot besides her mother. I am pacing on the platform being watched by Bones. For some odd reason Bones finds this whole situation amusing, she probably thinks it has some anthropological meaning. I sigh and continue pacing. We are waiting for Saorsa to get done in the shower. Who names their child Saorsa? I could thank god that all the squints had gone home for the night and it was just us. No awkward questions.

"Bones what am I going to do with a sixteen year old girl?" I whine, yes I will admit I'm a whiner at times.

"Well can't you treat her like you do Parker?" Bones asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to her it is.

I growl under my breathe and speed up my pacing, one two ten steps turn, and back again.

"It's not the same Bones. She didn't even know I was around for all of her life. Plus she is sixteen years old; god only knows what she's been through." My back to Bones.

"All you have to do is ask." A familiar voice says. I spun around on my heel and sucked in my breath.

Saorsa was wearing a halter top and jeans, that didn't bother me, the scars. Scars that started on her chest and moved around her neck to her back, it almost looked like someone had carved into her with a knife. I was impressed at how she held herself. So confident, like nothing in the world could hurt her. Bones all over again.

"How did you get up here without setting off the alarm?" I asked dumbly.

"Temperance let me up here while you had your back to us." She replied simply.

I nodded. She sat down in a chair and spun it in a few circles before she realized we were watching her. She looked guilty and stopped.

"Sorry." Saorsa muttered.

I grinned.

"Your sixteen, spin around in the chair enjoy it." I noticed Bones was missing. "Bones! Bones! Where did you go?"

"I am in my office." Came her reply, I rolled my eyes making Saorsa giggle.

"So I have to ask, how did you get those scars?" I couldn't help it the curiosity was killing me.

"That is a rather long story; I fear you may go on a murderous rampage if I tell you. But since you asked I'll tell you anyhow." Saorsa said settling into her chair while I took the chair opposite.

"It begins with a group of men my mother hung out with."

My fists clenched subconsciously, I had seen the truth of what she was about to say in her eyes earlier.


	4. CHAPTER 4A

**I dont own Bones no matter how hard i wish! please read and review!  
**

**ok seeing as it was the holidays im gonna just say this one thing, **

**so far over 200 people have read this story and about 20 have added it to their favorites. **

**what i want are reviews, ive only gotten three. **

**my muses are upset that no one is giving them feedback so have gone on strike until they are satisfied.**

**help me out here, i dont want this be one of those storys that doesnt get done because my muses refuse to work.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**if you have ideas or something you would like to see happen. send it to me.....  
**


	5. Chapter 4B

**I dont own Bones no matter how hard i wish! please read and review!  
**

**this chapter contains somewhat adult materials, and as always review.**

Booth's point of view

I tried to listen to Saorsa as she talked, but my mind kept wandering to what I would do to all the men that had taken advantage of my daughter like that. Wait a minute? My daughter, when did I start thinking like a protective parent. I mentally slapped myself to concentrate on what she was saying.

"One night the guys got tired of playing with my mom. She was to high to notice anything, and never knew. But anyways, they started taunting me and saying crude things. Things that would make you blush. I told them all no, they shot my dog. I had him since he was a puppy. He was a big dog. Purebred German Sheppard. They didn't kill him on the first shot, they injured him. Shot him in the belly and assured me that it would be hours before he was out of his misery. Unless I gave into their demands, then it would be one shot to the head. And as quick as you could please. I agreed on the account that they kill him first. They kept their word, that night. I was beaten to unconsciousness that night and spared the memory of what they had done. Though two months later I had an abortion, so you can guess what was done. As the weeks wore on, they would dose my mom up to knock her out and then black mail me into being alert while they played their games. Every morning I was left bleeding from various places, bruised and battered. Mom never noticed, they gave her what she wanted for free, so she turned a blind eye to what was happening. Eventually I stopped playing the game by their rules. They shot my sister, brother, grandmother, and the only friend I ever had. When I didn't cave they shot my mother and framed me for her murder. These scars are all battle scars if you will. They mark a time when I fought back. One of them had an obsession with seeing his victims bleed. And before you ask I only know them by names they let me know. I doubt they are their real names." Saorsa said calmly.

I was up and pacing before I realized I had moved. My trigger finger was itching. If her mother wasn't already dead then I would be giving her, a serious talking to. This sixteen year old girl had seen things no child should see, and yet she seemed mentally stable. Her jaw was set in a familiar stubborn manner, there was no way I could deny that she was mine. I had been tortured several times while I was in the army, it bothered me but I wasn't broken. They hadn't broken her. They couldn't. She didn't let them hold that power over her. I stopped mid-step as what she was saying reached my ears.

"We could catch them if you would like. Go undercover if you will." Saorsa suggested quietly.

I decided I would do anything to see those bastards pay.

"how?" I dreaded to ask.

"I still have connections to them, they told me that if I ever needed anything, not to hesitate to come to them. As long as I could make it worth their while, they would provide me with anything I want. I may not have to lay on my back this time." Her eyes gleaming with unchecked hatred and fury.

It was so intense even I stepped back from her. What was she going to do hand me to them?

"What are you proposing?"

"You want their faces, I can get you in. I may not be able to get you out, but I would be able to keep you relatively unharmed." Saorsa replied with a shrug.

Could I trust her, when she so clearly didn't trust me?


	6. Chapter 5

**I dont own Bones no matter how hard i wish! please read and review!  
**

Booths point of view.

There was no doubt in my mind that Saorsa was my daughter. Her plan was crazier than something I would have come up with and no less dangerous. For either of us. She had reassured me that if it failed she would die as quickly as I would. I had agreed to it just to get the crime family off the streets, which turned out to be one of the gangs the F.B.I. had been trying to bring down for years. The problem was that none of our undercover agents could breach their walls. The F.B.I. had put them on the back burner for now and in waltzes the daughter I never knew that had the power to bring them all to their knees.

I pulled on the handcuffs around my wrists slightly only for the sheer fact I wasn't used to being restrained. Saorsa had suggested that we use my very own pair so that not only would she have the key but we would also know they weren't tampered with. She must have felt me move from the grip on my arm because without warning she threw me to my knees. The blindfold never even budged. I bowed my head docilely and waited. A man spoke from my left; I fought the urge to whip my head in his direction.

"So Saorsa what brings you to our humble home?" he asked with false sweetness.

"I have been busy." She replied sounding far more confident than I felt at the moment. I felt her move to stand beside me, pressing her leg into my arm slightly.

"Really? What have you done?"

"I did what I told you I was going to do to begin with, I brought Agent Booth to you. Just as you asked." She replied just as sweetly.

Wait a minute these people wanted me? A sinking feeling was starting in the pit of my stomach. I hoped I was wrong but somehow I knew I was. She had laid the perfect trap for me, and like the big idiot I was I had fallen into it feet first. Stupid seeley!

"How on earth did you manage to catch him? He is bigger and stronger than you." The man asked mildly surprised.

"I made up a fake birth certificate that stated he was my father, told him a really interesting story about the brains I had on me, I claimed them to be my mothers. He fell for it right there. I then told him how I had to endure so much abuse from you guys. He thinking he was my father got protective, and followed my plan without telling anyone where he was or what he was doing. I knew as soon as I cuffed him with his own cuffs he was mine." She said excitedly.

I stiffened, she was right I had failed to tell anyone what I was doing, even Bones. I was going to die and all because I fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"So you told him you would bring him in here to take us down?" the man asked skeptically.

"It was the only way, as an added bonus he thinks I'm only sixteen. He was almost to easy to play. I want the pleasure of torturing him though." Saorsa said to the man.

"Very well. You captured him, you can have that pleasure as a reward. Remember when you're done he has to die. How long do you plan on keeping him?"

That to me was a very odd question. He made it seem like she had people in the exact same position as me before.

"Until I get bored with him. You know how long that will take." She replied casually.

The man just laughed. A strong pair of hands pulled me to my feet and guided me to an unknown room. The blindfold being firmly in place I had no idea where I was going but I followed the pressure with no resistance. If I was going to survive this I would need all the strength I could get.

My last thought before darkness over took my senses was of how much more of a fool could I get than to put my trust in a girl that claimed to be my daughter and had connections to criminals.

**uh oh booths in trouble!!!! what will happen next? review to find out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I dont own Bones no matter how hard i wish! please read and review!  
**

Booth's point of view.

I regained my senses slowly; the pounding in my head told me I had been struck over the head. But for how long was a mystery. I opened my eyes to find the blindfold had been removed. The room I was in was plain. There was no furniture in it. Just plain white walls. I had been tortured before but this was strange, the blood and furniture added to the fear. But plain white walls were just boring. I tried to put my hands to my head only to discover they were still cuffed. I sat against the wall and watched the door. I didn't have long to wait before Saorsa came into my little cell with food and water.

"Good you're awake. I brought you something to eat. And I'm sure you're thirsty. Hector knocked you over the head just a little too hard." She said casually as she entered.

I watched her approach me as if I were harmless. My head throbbed and my throat was dry but that didn't mean I was helpless. She sorely underestimated me if she thought for one minute I was just going to roll over.

She stopped just out of range of my feet before setting the tray down.

"Now Seeley we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. "She said as if warning me.

"I don't know what game your playing at but if you're going to torture me, I'm gonna fight you with everything I have." I spat at her.

She just rolled her eyes. She really thought me powerless, I was a POW for crying out loud.

"So that I have this straight you are choosing the hard way?" she asked me.

"Yes." I replied defiantly.

"Such a pity, I thought you trusted me." Was all she said before blackness over took me again.


	8. Chapter 7

**I dont own Bones no matter how hard i wish! please read and review!  
**

Saorsa's point of view

I really thought he trusted me. Now I was gonna have to be mean to him. I had told him when we started that I would have to act like I had tricked him, and yet he seemed to have forgotten that. He really didn't know how much I hated these bastards. I rolled my eyes as I worked. Men so dense sometimes.

I had stripped off his shirt and hung him by his wrists to the pipe that ran just along the ceiling. He stood his head hanging on his chest, flat footed. Though I had done this several times before I really didn't want to hurt him. I needed him to be strong still when I got us out of here. Sometimes I had to ask myself how on earth I had managed to get into these situations.

Shaking my head to myself I poured the glass of water over Seeley's head. He had to wake up sometime. He coughed and sputtered and started to pull at his arms. I waited until he had figured out that he couldn't get loose and calmed down some before I started talking.

"Seeley, so kind of you to join me." I said sweetly.

His eyes flashed with fury before glaring at me. If I really wanted to break him, I think it would be impossible. It's a really good thing that isn't my intention. I just want to make him and everyone else believe that's what I want to do.

"Go away." He spat at me.

"Come now is that any way to talk to me? I'm gonna make you my new pet. Soon enough you'll be begging to lay at my feet." I said running my hand down his cheek, he jerked his head away.

"In your sick dreams." He replied coldly.

I put on my 'am I talking to an idiot' look.

"You do remember that I am the one that has you chained and at my mercy."

"Only because I let you."

I rolled my eyes, he really was that dense. How did he survive so long being so freaking stupid?

Frustrated I slapped him, his head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. But as soon as he recovered he was looking back at me. He licked his lip gingerly wincing when he came in contact with his own blood.

I stepped back, trying in vain to collect myself.

"Is that it? Geez the way you're talked about I would think you were the master at this." Seeley taunted.

Why couldn't he see that I really didn't want to hurt him? He was the typical blind male. I stalked over to the wall and slammed my fist into it. Seeley made a startled noise before watching me silently. After a moment he spoke again.

"Aren't you supposed to be hitting me? Not the wall? I mean if you would rather hit the wall, then don't let me stop you. I'm just kinda confused." He said with his usual bravado.

I turned to face him, not realizing I was crying. This was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

"There is something I have to tell you before I continue. I lied. My birth certificate that I showed you is the original."

"Which means___"

"Dad." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own Bones no matter how hard i wish! please read and review!  
**

Booth's point of view.

My god she had been sticking to the plan all along and my stupid self almost blew it. I was horrified at what that meant. But here I am dangling from the ceiling waiting to be "tortured". I almost roll my eyes. My elbows are even with my head so my arms aren't taking any real punishment, and my feet are flat on the ground. Though I think I am still cuffed with my own cuffs. I look at Saorsa and try to put as much trust in my eyes as I can. She nods and continues with the 'torture' process.

"Tell me how it feels to be betrayed?" she asked clearly expecting an answer.

I stayed silent and let her hit me without a retort. How many times she could hit me before my control snapped was yet to be determined. She walked a couple paces away from me as though thinking when my phone started ringing, I cringed, and it was Bones ringtone. After the third time it went off Saorsa finally reached into my pocket careful to just get my phone and not touch anything else. That action alone reinforced she was my daughter.

Saorsa answered my phone.

"Why hello Dr. Brennan…..no I haven't seen him…..I thought he works during the week………He left his phone with me the other day……I don't know why…..he's a male, how am I supposed to know what he was thinking?........I'm sure he's just hanging around, sooner or later he will figure out that I still have his phone……I will most certainly tell him that if I see him….not a problem….you to…..bye." with that she hung up, putting my phone back in my pocket she grinned at me.

"Your partner says when I see you next and if your not to busy to call her as soon as you can."

"I take it that was the message?" I asked ruefully.

Saorsa tried to look innocent.

"Well I did tell her I would pass it on, let it never be said that I'm not a woman of my word...now where were we?"

I groaned. Even Bones didn't know where I was. And after that conversation certainly wasn't going to come looking for me.

**Really short i know, but a very needed chapter. Bones had to call looking for Booth. Its what partners do.**


End file.
